A Family Created
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Kira thinks he's just a sex toy for Gin, but the Captain actually has some deep feelings for his Lieutenant. Gin proves his love for the boy, and something happens between them that will change them forever. KiraxGin. GinxKira. Mpreg. ON HIATUS.
1. Mistakes

**I know I said I was going to make an abusive Gin, but I just can't do that. I just don't see him that way.**

**Summary: Kira thinks he's just a sex toy for Gin, but the Captain actually has some deep feelings for his Lieutenant. Gin proves his love for the boy, and something happens between them that will change them forever.**

**Pairing: GinxKira**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: No own Bleachy thing.**

**A Family Created**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**zuru Kira awoke in a familiar bed, in a familiar room, yet they were not his own. He tried to move, knowing he should have never allowed the previous nights events to occur, but he had, as he had many times before. He knew he should never let it happen, he should have just said 'no' and walked away, but he hadn't.**

**A long, thin arm wrapped tighter around his waist as he tried to sit up, keeping him pinned to the body behind him. "Izuru, don't go. I want ya ta stay here. Lay down." A sleepy voice groaned from behind him, and he reluctantly but obediently complied, laying back against the larger body. **

_**I'm so stupid**_**. Kira thought. **_**Why do I let him do these things to me almost every night, when it's so obvious he just does these things for his own personal pleasure? He possesses no feelings for me, I'm just his toy; a worthless sex toy. But I can't let this go on. I have to stop it.**_

**The blonde shot back, pulling away from the other's grasp, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as he thought of how his 'master' would react to what he was going to say.**

"**Izuru lay back down. Yer not gettin' up 'til I tell ya." The voice sounded irritated.**

"**Captain Ichimaru… I can't do this anymore…"**

**Gin sat up next to the blonde. "What'dya mean?"**

"**I-I don't want to s-sleep with you anymore…"**

"**What're ya talkin' 'bout Izuru? Ya always seem sa eager when we do these things, and ya never refuse me when I ask ya ta do it."**

"**That's because you're my Captain. I **_**can't **_**refuse anything you ask of me. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being your toy. I know you only use me for your own sick sexual pleasure, and I don't want that anymore. I want a **_**real **_**relationship, with someone who will actually love me back, not someone who doesn't possess a single feeling for me."**

"**Izuru, ya really think I don't feelin' anythin' fer ya?" Gin opened his bright blue eyes to gaze questioningly at his Lieutenant. **

"**Y-yes. You're always so rough, and it's not like we have a real relationship. You make me come over to visit just so you can have sex with me."**

"**Goodness Izuru, I'm hurt." The Captain pouted. "And here I thought that ya knew all along." **

"**W-what?" The boy asked.**

"**I **_**do **_**love ya Izuru. And ya knaw, all those rumors that people spread 'bout me, aren't always lies. I have a hard time expressin' myself ta people, sa they always think I'm rude or heartless. But I'm not." Gin's arms wrapped back around the smaller body as Kira went stiff, his blue eyes growing wide.**

"**C-Captain…" He stuttered, completely shocked. **

_**Here I was thinking he was just using me, and he's actually telling me he loves me? Why am I such an idiot? **_

"**Izuru, can ya give me a second chance ta try again?" **

"**Um…" The blonde didn't know what to think. He hadn't expected this outcome. "I-I suppose…" He said quietly, not even bothering to process what might possibly result in him accepting, he just didn't want to upset Gin… again.**

"**Good, 'cause I don't want ta lose ya." The embrace ended, but Kira was quickly pulled into a passionate kiss. It was soft, so unlike Gin's usually rough demeanor, and the blonde gasped quietly against his superior's smiling lips. "Sa cute Izuru." Gin chuckled against Kira's mouth, before he pushed his tongue against the boy's, letting them rub together in a pleasurable dance. **

**Already being naked from the night before, Gin quickly prodded at the smaller's entrance, as he pushed their bodies to the floor, the silver-head laying over Kira. A finger pushed into the tight hole, and Kira winced, pain from the previous evening's activities. Gin had always been rough with him before, so his body always ached terribly after their trysts, this time was no exception.**

"**Ah… Captain you hurt me… it **_**still **_**hurts…" The boy whined, and Gin's hand immediately retracted.**

"**Sorry Izuru. Do ya want ta stop?" **

"**N-no!" The blonde gasped, already gone from the kiss they had shared. "Please, just be careful…" **

"**I got ya." The Captain reached under one of his stray pillows, and produced a bottle of lotion that had been discarded. He squeezed some of the flower-scented lubricant onto his long fingers, before pushing one back into the boy's heat. The smaller body arched up, and Gin chuckled, pushing his dried hand against Kira's chest to get the body to flatten again. More fingers were soon added, and they scissored and pumped, quickly but carefully preparing the blonde. **

**Kira on the other hand, was gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. He wouldn't usually be in this much pain, but the rawness of his skin from the night before was killing him. Yet he didn't have the heart to tell Gin to stop.**

_**I must of hurt his feelings so bad. **_**He scolded to himself. **_**He thought I knew that he loved me, and then I come out telling him he just uses me for a sex toy. And then he asked **_**me **_**for the second chance. This just seems so backward.**_

**Kira yelped suddenly, as the fingers slid from his entrance, and he felt Gin's lubed cock rub against him.**

"**Izuru, are ya really willin' ta give me another chance?"**

"**Y-yes Captain…"**

"**Alrighty then. Get ready." The silver-head pushed into his subordinate's body, and the two gasped together. "Darn ya Izuru. Yer always sa tight." The Captain groaned, resisting as much as he could from just shoving completely into the boy below. That was another thing that shocked Kira. **

**Gin was actually holding back. Most times, he just went all out, focusing mostly on himself than Kira, yet maybe it was just because he thought that the blonde liked it. Kira had never told Gin he hated it, and he never complained when the Captain went raw, or rough with him. It was **_**his **_**mistake that that had happened, not Gin's.**

**The silver-head pushed the rest of the way into his partner, and sat still, playing with the blonde hair as Kira adjusted to being filled again. "It's a-alright Captain…" He breathed after a moment, and Gin complied to the words. **

**His hips rocked, quickly picking up speed until he found Kira's prostate, and soon they were thrusting against each other, moaning out in pleasure neither had experienced before. Kira felt incredible just because of Gin's less harsh actions toward him, **_**and**_** because he knew the man he slept with every night **_**did **_**in fact love him -he wasn't just the Captain's private whore. Gin was in bliss because he saw how much Kira had changed during this sex session. The boy was actually enjoying himself, and he wasn't holding back on showing it either, with the way he was arching and moaning so beautifully.**

"**Izuru… yer gonna make me come if ya keep lookin' sa cute and hot at the same time…" The silver-head groaned, his hips snapping faster and harder as he felt himself come closer and closer to completion.**

"**C-Captain…" The blonde moaned, his arms wrapping around Gin's neck, and pulled their foreheads together. "Al-almost…"**

**Gin's hand gripped Kira's cock, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. This was the first time he had actually seen the boy with that much of an erection before. Usually there was hardly anything, the boy occasionally becoming hard when his prostate had accidentally been brushed against, but because he hadn't liked it, there was no reason for him to become aroused, so he didn't.**

"**C'mon Izuru. I wanna see ya do it fer the first time with me." Gin pumped faster and harder, his ever-present smile growing as the boy's face scrunched up, his orgasm coming closer fast.**

**But during all this, the two hadn't noticed the entwining of their reiatsu. All the power they had exerted during this mutual bliss was coming together, swirling around their bodies, and helping to add to their pleasure. It was waiting for the right moment, before it would disperse, and go to its new location.**

"**Ah… Captain!" Kira cried out, and he came all over their stomachs, his eyes squeezing shut, and his nails digging into the silver-head's skin.**

"**Izuru…" Gin panted, giving a few last thrusts, before he too climaxed, releasing himself into the smaller body. And that's when it happened. The reiatsu shot its way down into Gin's body, and followed his come out into the blonde's entrance, attaching itself, and preparing.**

**The two men collapsed together on the bed, reveling in their newfound feelings for each other. Kira was happy to be loved, and Gin finally got to see his Izuru enjoy their fun. **

"**Thank you." The blonde whispered, digging his face into the silver-head's chest. "I didn't like thinking I was some sex toy."**

**Gin chuckled. "Yer welcome Izuru." He squeezed the boy's ass, receiving a squeak, before they kissed again, and relaxed together in Gin's bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I kinda made Izuru a naive idiot in this, but it's kinda what he is.<strong>

**Review! ;P**


	2. Month One, Izuru's Still Clueless

**Summary: Kira thinks he's just a sex toy for Gin, but the Captain actually has some deep feelings for his Lieutenant. Gin proves his love for the boy, and something happens between them that will change them forever.**

**Pairing: GinxKira**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: No own Bleachy thing.**

**A Family Created**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira ran down the halls of Squad Three, tripping over his own feet as he hurried to his and Gin's office shared office. He was late <strong>_**again**_**. For the last three weeks he had woken up in Gin's bed without any kind of alarm or warning from the silver-head that work was starting soon, so he had to rush to get ready, skipping breakfast every time. That was bad **_**enough**_**, but lately he had been becoming **_**extremely **_**nauseous in the mornings, and quite a few times, he had actually thrown-up, even if he hadn't eaten anything.**

**He figured it was just stress and lack of sleep that was making him feel sick, because now that he and Gin knew each other's feelings, they stayed up almost all night, **_**every **_**night just fucking each other crazy, and the blonde's stress originated from the fear that Gin was lying to him; that the man only said what he did to get more sex out of the boy.**

**Kira finally reached the office, and bent over to catch his lost breath, not even noticing the silver-haired Captain laughing at him from behind his desk.**

"**Izuru, why do ya always rush ta get here? I don't wake ya up when I leave 'cause I figure ya need more sleep after what we do every night. Did ya even eat this mornin'?" **

"**N-no." The boy blushed.**

"**Ya naughty boy. I knaw somethin' ya can eat." Gin motioned for the Lieutenant to come closer, and Kira complied, his cheeks turning redder still. Gin pulled his hakama down, and his cock sprang free. "Look how ready I am fer ya. That's how much I love ya."**

"**C-Captain…" The boy knelt down to the floor, and gripped his lover's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly.**

"**Nah Nah, not yet. Ya have ta eat first." Gin opened his desk, and handed Kira a ripe yellow banana. "There ya go. Pretend it's me if ya want."**

"**Sir." The blonde peeled the banana, and took a large bite of it. He was **_**so **_**hungry.**

"**Wow Izuru. If that's what yer gonna do ta me, then I don't want ya ta suck me off." **

**The blonde smirked a little, and decided he'd **_**really **_**tease Gin. He took the whole peel off of the banana, and held it the same way he would a cock, before giving it a big lick up the side and moaning. He then opened his mouth wide, pushing the whole banana into his mouth, then let it slip back into his hand.**

**Gin's cock twitched and his blue eyes stared down at the blonde having fun with the fruit. His hand wrapped around his erection and he pumped quickly as he watched the Lieutenant continue to pleasure the banana. **

**The boy didn't know why he had become so enticed with sucking on a banana, but he was somehow turned on by it. He sucked the fruit into his mouth once again, this time pretending to gag on it, and Gin almost came at that very second.**

**He instead grabbed Kira's kosode, and pulled the blonde onto his desk, ripping the Lieutenant's shihakushou off of his small body, as the banana was chewed and swallowed. He then quickly sucked his fingers, inserting two into the boy's entrance.**

**Kira arched in pain, the nausea inflicting his body again. "C-Cap-" He pushed Gin away, and fell off the desk onto his knees, throwing-up again and again.**

**Gin fell beside the blonde and felt his forehead, his other hand rubbing the heaving boy's back. "Ya alright Izuru? Are ya sick?" Kira didn't answer, instead he kept puking. "Izuru?"**

"**I'm… sorry Captain…" The Lieutenant whispered. "I don't know… what's wrong…" **

"**Don't ya worry. Just get it all out. Can't have my faverite boy outta commission fer a little cold or fever."**

"**But… it's not 'little'… it happens every… morning…"**

"**Hm." Gin smiled. He took off his haori, and wrapped the boy's body in it, before picking the smaller body up. "Don't be gettin' used ta this. It's a one time thing." He chuckled again. "Just kiddin' Izuru." He answered, when Kira looked at him with a frightened expression. He kissed the blonde hair, before he left for Squad Four.**

* * *

><p><strong>Squad Four's Seventh Seat held his shaky hands over Kira's torso, examining the thin body laid before him. He checked to make sure the Lieutenant's stomach was working properly, but his hands accidentally slipped a little too low, and he gasped when his reiatsu found the last thing he'd expect.<strong>

"**U-uh… Lieutenant… y-you're…" He stuttered, his hands jerking away.**

"**What? What's wrong?" Kira sat up, and looked at the Seventh Seat with a worried look. "Is something wrong with me?"**

"**Y-you're…"**

"**I already knaw." Gin cut in, and the two looked over at him sitting in the room's window, his silver hair fluttering. "It's fine. Ya can go naw."**

"**Y-yes Captain." The small boy scampered from the room with Kira's medical file in his shaking hands.**

"**What is it? What do you already know?" The blonde's breathing was quick, and he watched his Captain come closer.**

**Gin leaned over, kissing his lover's cheek, then whispered in the boy's ear. "Nothin' fer ya ta werry 'bout 'mama'. Naw let's go home and 'play'."**

"**Y-yes sir." Kira stood up, and tied his obi back up before he was picked up and carried to Gin's home.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ah… Captain…" Kira's hands ran through silver strands as Gin's head bobbed up and down, his long sinful tongue swirling around the blonde's erection. "I-I'm going to... Captain…" The silver-head chuckled, receiving the come that flowed into his orifice, before he pulled away from the dripping cock with a pop, and swallowed the hot white fluid.<strong>

"**Do ya want some more 'mama'?" He asked, his mouth kissing and sucking the boy's sensitive neck.**

"**P-please… m-more…" Kira gasped. He didn't know why he was so horny at the moment. For the past week he had been getting hard-on's randomly in the middle of work, and didn't have a clue as to why. Good thing Gin was there to always help him. **

"**How ya feelin'?" Gin carried Kira to the futon bed, and gently placed him on it, kissing him.**

"**I still feel a little nauseas, but I'm fine." The blonde replied, his legs reflexively lifting to the Captain's shoulders. They were kissed gently, before Gin smiled against the skin. **

"'**Mama', why don't ya do it **_**yer **_**way this time?"**

"**W-what?"**

"**Ya heard me. Don't ya get bored 'a me always controlling' ya? It's yer turn taday… '**_**mama**_**'."**

"**Why do you keep calling me that?" Kira asked, as he sat up and pushed Gin backwards on the futon bed.**

"'**Cause I want ta. Ya'll find out why soon." The silver-head gripped his Lieutenant's hips as his own were straddled, and two of the Lieutenant's fingers shoved into their owner's body. "Mmm 'mama', sa ya like it this way huh? How naughty." **

"**It's the… only position… where I can control…" The boy groaned, his fingers scissoring and stretching his tight entrance.**

"**True." Gin chuckled.**

"**Ah… I'm ready…" Kira removed his fingers, before lowering himself onto his Captain. "C-Captain Ichimaru…" He rocked slowly, his face scrunched up in pain. **

"**Nah nah 'mama', we're tagether naw. Call me by my ferst name." **

"**G-Gin…" The boy shivered upon pronouncing his lover's first name for the first time, and suddenly he was moving as fast as he could, Gin's blue eyes staring up into his own. **

"**Sa cute 'mama'." The silver-head grunted, his hand playing with blonde hair before he pulled their lips together. Kira moaned and his pre-come dripped all over Gin's stomach. "Naughty boy." The Captain chuckled against the Lieutenant's mouth. His hand reached between them and stroked his lover's cock, at the same time striking the blonde's prostate.**

"**Ah! Gin!" Kira shouted, his body arching back until he almost fell backwards. "D-don't… I'm going t-to… come…" **

"**Then do it. Did'ya think I wouldn't let ya?"**

"**Hah… mmm…" Kira moaned, before he lurched forward, burying his head into the silver-head's neck as he came between them, covering Gin's body with his release.**

"**Here ya go." Gin thrust up one last time and filled the boy with his own fluid. The two panted as they came down from their high and Kira collapsed onto the bed next to his Captain. Gin chuckled, wrapping a thin arm around the smaller body. "'Mama', I think I love ya." He said, making Kira blush deeply. **

"**Don't tease me Gin." **

"**But I ain't. I really like ya Izuru. Yer such a cute 'mama'." A bony hand ran over the Lieutenant's stomach and Kira inhaled sharply. **

"**Your hand is cold." He winced. "Excuse me now. I feel sick again." He ran from the room and Gin could hear him throwing up into the toilet.**

"'**Mama' Izuru." Gin smiled. "Daddy Gin." He turned on his side. "I kinda like the sound 'a that. Who am I gonna tell ferst 'bout this? Maybe Captain Aizen."**

"**Gin." Kira stood in the doorway to the bathroom, his skin still slightly paler than usual. "Do you want something to eat? I can make an early dinner if you'd like."**

"**Whatever ya want ta da Izuru. Just don't use anythin' spicy. Don't want ya ta get heartburn."**

"**Oh, yes I suppose." The blonde walked away to the kitchen, wondering what had been meant by the statement.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The food is sa good 'Mama'!" Gin's trademark smile grew. "I didn't knaw ya could cook!" <strong>

"**Well, I've had to do it myself ever since I started living here, so I've been practicing for a while."**

"**Yer a natural." **

"**Thank you." The blonde bowed his head respectfully. "I'm glad you like it." He picked up his chopsticks and took a few bites. Before he looked to Gin. "Captain, am I sick? Is it something bad?"**

"**Izuru, I told ya ta call me by my ferst name."**

"**I'm sorry." Kira blushed. "Gin…"**

"**Naw, yer not sick, but there's somethin' goin' on with ya that would be the last thing ya'd expect."**

"**Then why won't you tell me? Don't you think I'd want to know what's going on with my body?" **

"**Yer a smart boy ya knaw. Ya should be able ta figure it out if ya think hard enough."**

"**But-"**

"**Naw naw, na buts. Just eat fer now, then ga rest. Ya can ask questions later."**

"**Y-" Kira looked down at his lap. "Yes sir."**

"**Good boy."**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it may be starting slow, but I have some ideas I'll use in the next chapter.<strong>

**Review ;P**


End file.
